


Training- The Elite ANBU Team 3

by Archangel_dare



Series: Konoha's Sexual Training Program [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 16 as Adult, 16 as Age of Consent, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum painting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, giving and receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare
Summary: Sakura expected to service ANBU Team 3, Konoha's elite team of prodigies. She expected orgasmic, toe curling pleasure at the hands--and other things-- of Itachi, Shisui, and Neji. She surely expected to be taken every which way they wanted her and every way she wanted them.What she hadn't expected was that there was much more behind the arrangement than just pure stress relief.Part 7 of Konoha's Sexual Training Program
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui/Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Konoha's Sexual Training Program [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809322
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91
Collections: Naruto: The Stress Relief Chronicles





	Training- The Elite ANBU Team 3

**Author's Note:**

> While this work is in the collection, Naruto: The Stress Relief Chronicles, it is my own universe and not at all connected to the works of other writers. The only thing in common is the Free Use Kink, where shinobi are free to use consenting kunoichi for stress relief, and kunoichi are able to enjoy being used without stigma.
> 
> This is Part 7 of my Konoha’s Sexual Training Program series.
> 
> There is no underage warning for this series since in this universe, Konoha’s age of consent and adulthood is 16.

“Uhh, Itachi-taichou!” Sakura screamed, feeling his hot cum spurt into her asshole. Her used muscles clenched around his undulating cock, drawing more and more of his sacrifice into her, until he had nothing more to give.

Itachi grunted and released Sakura’s hair, allowing her to finally drop her head. His nimble fingers rubbed the base of her neck, hoping to relieve the tension he’d put on her while he had pounded into her. Just as it had been during their negotiation, Sakura was incredible: hungry for cock and insatiable in her pleasure. Clearly pleased with herself, she looked back at him with a wide, smug smirk. Itachi returned her smirk with a slap on her bountiful ass, sending the muscle rippling. Her ring of muscle clenched around his thick cock still embedded in her ass, and Itachi cruelly brushed a finger over her engorged clit to draw out her torture.

“Taichou,” Sakura whined sweetly, trying to hold off her orgasm like a good kunoichi. Her clit throbbed in search of relief. He smirked, satisfied with her punishment and pulled out of her, letting globs of his cum drip down the back of her thigh. Sakura panted and shot a mock glare back to her captain. She shifted from her hands and knees to just her hands, waiting for his next direction.

“Is it our turn now, Taichou?” Shisui called from a few steps away, smirking at his cousin. His hand rubbed his lengthy manhood through his pants. Neji stood slightly behind, shaking his head at his boisterous teammate, but Itachi could see the faint glimpses of a smile tilting the Hyūga’s lips. Good, he didn’t seem as uncomfortable with Sakura as he had seemed with other kunoichi who had come to service their team.

Itachi nodded and watched as his cousin grabbed Neji and unceremoniously dragged him closer to the naked kunoichi. Shisui discarded his shirt and pants swiftly. Free of its confinement, Shisui’s considerable length bobbed up to his stomach and stood proudly erect. Sakura had had no idea that his shinobi pants had kept such a considerable length at bay. Her tongue slipped out to subconsciously wet her lips at the sight of all that would soon be inside her. She could admit that her training had helped her develop quite a hunger for cock. And a skilled shinobi who knew how to use theirs.

Shisui let go of Neji’s hand a whispered: “Don’t worry. I’ll start.” Neji nodded, thankful that Shisui would take the lead. He’d grown more comfortable with carnal pleasure with Shisui and Itachi, but he could admit that he was far from comfortable initiating such acts with a stranger, even if it was debatable whether previous interactions would classify Sakura as a stranger.

Shisui strode confidently over to where Sakura knelt, running his hand down her flushed cheek and beneath her chin.

“Look how pretty you are, Sakura-chan.” He brushed his thumb over her plump lips. “Itachi and I have been thinking about what we’d do to this pretty little mouth of yours. We told Neji about you too. Will you suck me off, blossom?” He held his cock out to her. Sakura glanced at the shiny nob of his cock and stuck her tongue out, licking a few drops of pre-cum from the glistening tip. She closed her eyes and hummed at the taste of him. When she opened her eyes, he smirked down at her, but didn’t move towards her.

“Is that a yes, Sakura-chan?”

“Yes,” Sakura gave him a devilish look and wrapped her petite hand around his girthy length. She trailed her tongue from the base of his shaft to the top of his knot, slurping up the precum and saliva that had dribbled on her lips. Shisui groaned; oh she was even better than he’d thought. He’d clearly been too far away to catch the devious look in her eyes at the bar, but right in front of her, with his cock hanging out like an offering, she had the wicked twinkle in her eye and the beguiling smile of an experienced seductress.

Without pause, Sakura took Shisui’s length in her mouth, wrapping her lips around his shaft. He was warm and solid and velvety smooth. She loved the feel of his cock in his mouth and began to bob her head hungrily. His solid weight felt so good on her tongue that she began to feel her slick sliding down her inner thigh, and she wanted to play with herself so badly. She squeezed her thighs together to give her some sort of relief, but she knew if she let her fingers slip down to her clit, she’d make herself cum in no time. Sakura shifted fully on her knees to get a better angle to take him further down her throat and worked her hands around whatever couldn’t fit in her mouth. She swallowed regularly to clear the saliva pooling in her mouth and spilling out of the corners

Sakura purred as Shisui sunk his hands in her hair, gripping the shoulder length strands for better leverage. ‘ _Yes,_ ’ her inner voice moaned, ready to be used. He would use her hair as leverage to fuck her mouth, and she eagerly awaited it. As if sensing her desires, Shisui pulled his hips back and rolled them forward, pushing his cock further into her mouth. Her mouth was wet and hot, just how he like them. Her throat muscles worked his manhood: swallowing and constricting and loosening, only to start the pattern all over again.

Shisui gripped her hair a bit tighter and fucked into her beautiful mouth. Her lips were so pillowy soft. Incredibly, she knew how to wrap her tongue around his shaft and suck as he pulled out of her. Sakura hummed around his shaft, sending vibrations deep to the base of his spine. Had she really learned all of this in a few short months? She was a natural. They were definitely not giving her up to any other team.

“Will you take me deep, Sakura-chan?” He grunted and looked down to the rosette beauty. She bobbed her head, sending her petite breasts bouncing and smirked around his cock. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and held it out to her lips, leaving only a thin line of saliva and precum connecting them.

“Yes, Shisui-san. I can deep throat,” she bragged and opened her mouth to give him an enticing view of the back of her throat.

“You’re a wonder, blossom,” He smirked at her and pushed his cock back in her mouth. He gave her a few test thrusts, each one working deeper and deeper until he was in the back of her throat. Sakura took him as far as she could, working her throat around the thick length pressing into her. She held her breath as her nose brushed against the curly dark hair nestled at the base of his shaft. They tickled her nose, forcing her to swallow or risk something embarrassing like a sneeze. Shisui pulled out of her and let her catch her breath before pushing back into her throat. He held one hand at the base of his cock to hold it steady for her while shifting one hand back into her silky hair. Shisui tossed his head back and fucked into her eager mouth. Sakura bobbed her head, taking all of what he had to offer. Shisui moved his cock into her mouth so fluidly, she knew he would have the same skill when he was in her pussy. The thought of Shisui’s skilled hips rolling into her caused her dripping cunt to constrict and her nipples to tingle with sweet anticipation. As much as she loved taking his cock, her body cried out to be filled in another way.

“Oh fuck, Sakura-chan.” He could feel that sweet tingling starting at the base of his spine and the staticky hum in his lower abdomen. He was approaching his end way too quickly. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to pull his cock from her glorious mouth. Shisui growled at the seductive way Sakura formed her tongue to drag slowly across his cock as he removed it from her mouth; she even had the nerve to give him a temptress’ smile, fully aware that her mouth was heavenly. He looked back at Neji with a raised eyebrow, wondering if the younger man was ready now. Neji shifted his shoulders back just slightly, alerting Itachi and Shisui to the fact that he was reaching a limit.

Catching her breath, Sakura watched Neji carefully, reading the situation with much curiosity. While Itachi and Shisui had moved to her with confidence, something was making Neji hesitant. Was this why Itachi had mentioned nothing about Neji during their negotiations? She hadn’t had much interaction with Neji beyond her first chūnin exam and some of the gatherings with the Konoha 12, but that would have at least warranted some comfort, rather than the way he hesitated now. He seemed uncertain and cautious, as if walking towards her was more a battle of his will than a mindless motion of closing physical space. Sakura tried to think of anything she’d heard about Neji or the Hyūga, but nothing came to mind. All she knew was that Hinata, like all heiresses, was exempt from serving as sexual relief for her team. She glanced to Itachi, uncertain if she should try coaxing Neji or focus her attention on Shisui instead.

Itachi gave a slight shake of his head, and gave her the hand sign for “wait,” so Sakura nodded and waited. Shisui walked over to his teammate, stopping barely a breath from him. If the wind blew, it would knock Shisui headfirst into Neji; she’d never seen anyone get that close to him. Shisui leaned into Neji until his lips brushed against the shell of Neji’s ear, and he whispered something to the brunette. Sakura looked down and noticed that Shisui was gently rubbing the inside of Neji’s wrist with his thumb while he spoke, almost as if he was… soothing him. She then moved her eyes back to Itachi and raised her brow in question. He said nothing, only turned his attention back to the pair.

When he nodded, Neji was rewarded with a bright smile from Shisui, and he looked to the ground in what seemed like embarrassment. Sakura wondered if he would be blushing were he any other shinobi.

Shisui turned swiftly and walked back over to where she knelt, dragging Neji close to her. She smiled at Neji, trying to make him as comfortable as she could. With the refined grace expected of anyone from a noble clan, Neji sank to his knees.

“You’ll sit on my face, won’t you, Sakura-chan?” Shisui smiled brilliantly, laying back into the cool grass.

Shocked by the bluntness of the request, Sakura’s face lit up bright red and hot. Itachi and Neji both released low chuckles that she could tell were aimed more at Shisui’s brashness than her embarrassment.

“Uh, of course Shisui-san,” She stammered as Neji helped her settle over Shisui’s face. Shisui smirked, revealing his devilishly handsome dimples. If she hadn’t already been wet from Itachi’s attention, she would have certainly been soaked from Shisui’s smile. Sakura balanced herself with a knee on each side of Shisui’s head, careful not to trap his curly hair under her. Once Sakura was settled over him, Shisui wrapped his arms around her thighs and rested them on her ass cheeks.

“Mmm you smell delicious, blossom. When I’m done with you, we won’t need that honorific.” He pulled her down right onto his mouth and surged his tongue into her waiting cavern. His tongue lapped at her dripping inner muscles. Sakura fell forward, gripping the grass beneath her fists as he twirled his tongue around her sensitive muscles. A blazing fire washed over her and set her nerve endings tingling. Shisui’s hands grabbed fistfuls of her ass, using her muscles as leverage to steady her shifting hips. He spread her ass cheeks, forcing some of Itachi’s cum to slip out of her and onto his bare chest.

If she had her right mind about her, Sakura would be embarrassed at the dirtiness, but Shisui didn’t seem to care as he continued to devour her. He focused on lapping up her juices and taking deep breaths of her musk, rubbing his nose in the pink triangle of her nether hair. Sakura felt tingles running through her legs and up her spine, and she bit her lip against the pleasure of his tongue. There was no way she could allow herself to cum so easily, though Shisui was eating her as if that was his exact goal.

Shisui savored the tangy taste of her on his tongue, pulling her further down so he could reach deeper into her. She was gooey and sweet, just how he liked it. He flattened his tongue and licked over her hole, flicking her delicate bud, then plunging his tongue back into her to slip more of her gooey essence into his waiting mouth. Sakura tasted as delicious as she smelled, and he’d been thinking of her taste since he’d watched Kakashi feeding from her in the bar; now he was finally getting his turn to taste her. Shisui turned his head just enough to nip her inner thigh, then turned his face back to her succulent cunt. He knew her slick was all over his lips and jaw, but he didn’t care. What could he say; he was a messy eater. And from the moans Sakura released, it didn’t sound like she minded much.

Sakura loved the way Shisui gripped and spread her ass cheeks as he ate her; it made her pussy lips throb and her asshole clench against the separation and then release when he brought her cheeks back together. He nipped at her lips and inner thighs, leaving little love bites that stung her nerve endings just right. At the rate Shisui’s tongue was lashing over her inner muscles, she’d cum all over his face in no time, but something told her he wouldn’t be satisfied with just one orgasm from her.

Sakura moaned loudly as Shisui’s tongue wrapped around her clit and formed a seal with his lips. His cock jumped at the filthy sound of her beautiful voice. He suckled her clit, making it throb and making some drops slip out of her and into his waiting mouth. She shifted up so that she was sitting upright, her back arched to press herself further into his mouth and rolled her hips, riding his face to increase her pleasure. One of her hands thrusted into her disheveled hair while her other hand weaved through his hair, holding his face in place as she rocked her hips.

Sakura felt warm hands roam up her torso and cup her breasts, lifting and massaging them in the strong hands. She looked back and saw Neji straddling Shisui’s chest, fitting his body to hers. Neji’s strong fingers twisted her nipples, sending waves of electricity through her heated body. She leaned her head back against his solid chest and tilted her head to give him access to the smooth column of her neck. Neji released one of her breasts and moved her hair out of the way, leaving her neck open and exposed to him.

He looked down to see Shisui’s eyes twinkling up at him and knew that Shisui would have a bright and taunting smirk were his lips not buried in Sakura’s womanhood. He ignored his partner’s taunts and focused on sucking Sakura’s warm and sweat-slicked skin, feeling her body rolling against his bare muscles. His cock pressed against the cleft of her plump ass and he nearly groaned. He’d refrained from touching himself as he watched Itachi and Shisui take pleasure in Sakura, but the hunger and need had been throbbing between his legs, tempting him to give in. The usual lecture from his uncle and grandfather still rang in his conscious, but it was getting easier and easier to push those distasteful thoughts away the more he spent time with Shisui. He had wanted a closer look at Shisui tasting Sakura, he had wanted to touch her, and so ignoring his conditioning, had shed his clothing and moved behind her.

Itachi’s shoulders lowered with relief. His instinct had been correct that Neji would feel at least more comfortable with a kunoichi he knew, even if he and Sakura hadn’t spent as much time with each other. Neji was able to relax and move against his conditioning with her. It was a relief that he and Shisui had found one kunoichi to help Neji ease his stress and fears. Now, Itachi could sit back and watch his teammates enjoy their team’s eager kunoichi. Itachi criss-crossed his legs and took his hardening cock in his hands. He coated his hand in the new dampness bubbling from his cock and moved it slowly up and down his shaft as he watched Sakura grind against Neji’s chest and Shisui’s mouth.

“Mmmm,” Shisui moaned against Sakura’s clit, using the vibration of his lips to stimulate her. Sakura pressed her lips to Neji’s, moaning into his mouth; one hand tightened in Shisui’s hair and the other slipped through Neji’s silky strands. Neji twirled his tongue around hers, licking her sensitive lips and digging her taste out of her upper cavern while his partner did the same from her lower. Sakura’s body was shaking, telling of the exertion and her impending orgasm.

“Not yet,” Neji ended their kiss and whispered, gripping her chin in the same gentle show of force that she had responded well to with Itachi-taichou, then pulled away from her completely.

“Shisui,” Neji called down to the older shinobi, prompting him to pull his tongue out of Sakura’s dripping center and his lips away from her cunt. Shisui licked his lips and smacked them together to gather her lasting flavor, clearly satisfied.

“Is that what you want, little bird?” Shisui smiled up to him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Neji shifted off of the Uchiha, pulling Sakura with him. He coaxed her to lay down on her back and bend her knees around his toned hips. Sakura rested on her elbows and raised her eyebrow in question.

“Don’t worry, blossom. We’ll take care of you. Neji’s ready now,” Shisui shifted behind Neji and slipped his hand down the other man’s toned chest. Sakura watched as Shisui latched onto Neji’s clavicle, drawing a grunt from him, then a moan when Shisui’s hand brushed through the nest of hair to grip Neji’s hard cock. The Hyūga panted and gripped the back of Shisui’s thigh with one hand while still holding onto her thigh with the other. Both she and Neji watched as Shisui rolled his thumb over Neji’s cock head and pumped his length into the palm of his hand.

Neji bit his lip and thrust his cock further into Shisui’s rough hand, loving the scratch of his partner’s callouses against the smooth skin of his length. Shisui’s hands always felt good on his body, always warm and firm and patient. He ran his tongue up Neji’s strong neck, nipping at the cord of his muscles as his tongue moved to the shell of his ear. Each of Neji’s nerve endings sparked in response to Shisui’s attention.

“Look at her,” Shisui whispered, waiting until he saw Neji’s lavender eyes flutter open and down at Sakura, splayed beautifully before him. “You want to feel her, don’t you, little bird?”

Neji’s hauntingly pretty eyes locked with her own, and Sakura took in his form. Neji kneeled before her: his muscles glistening and toned from hours of training, his eyes twinkling with barely hinged desire, his hand slowly caressing circles into her thigh. His hair fell behind him in rippling waves, dancing in whichever direction his movement sent the luxurious strands. She let her eyes follow the trail of his muscles down to his length still firmly gripped in Shisui’s hand. Neji was girthier than he was long, but that only made Sakura’s inner muscles clench in anticipation for how he would stretch her. The pink head glistened with milky precum that dripped like syrup over the engorged veins running the length of his cock. His balls sat heavily below him in a show of his virility. Neji was as impressive as anyone could imagine.

Sakura pulled her gaze back up to his eyes and felt her belly warm as she saw Neji appreciating her own petite curves. His eyes flashed back up to her own, accompanied by a gentle smile. Sakura smiled and settled onto her back, tightening her legs around his waist. Neji skated his hand up her thigh and gripped her hamstring before slipping his hand in between them and gripping his cock. He positioned himself over her, supporting his body with one hand, and leaned down to kiss her neck. Sakura moaned and gave in to the seductive lull to close her eyes. Her clit throbbed in time with each suckle of his lips at her neck. He scorched a path of fire as his lips moved up her neck, then to her jaw, then finally resting at her ear.

“Sakura?” He whispered, trailing his head up her slit, just barely parting her lips. Sakura tightened her thighs around his waist and rolled her hips, almost enough to press the head into her. Neji pulled his hips back.

Huffing, Sakura lowered her body and nodded, earning a smirk from both Shisui and Itachi, who watched the pair intently. She appreciated Neji’s manners of course, but her body ached from all of the orgasms she’d been denied. She wanted relief, now! Neji lined his cock with her slit, and in one smooth thrust, completely seated himself inside her. Sakura cried out as his thick manhood stretched her open, forcing her tight lips to accept his full girth. It was splendid. Her eyes rolled back in her head from the singing of her nerves, and she almost came sheerly by him entering her. Heightening her pleasure, her cunt simultaneously quivered and clenched to push him out and pull him deeper. Sakura felt the animalistic hunger throughout her entire body that called for Neji to fuck her like she deserved.

Neji forcefully gripped the dirt at the alluring feel of her wet core. She felt magnificent. Her muscles fluttered around him and sucked tighter with each panting breath they took. Her body was so perfectly snug around him that he didn’t know if he would be able to last long. He pulled back from her to test their fit and was rewarded by Sakura’s beautiful moaning of his name. He gripped her hips and pushed back into her, pulling her into his thrust.

“Oooh, Neji,” Sakura bit her lip. Her toes curled and tingled as he pushed back into her. Readying herself for his next thrust, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled her hips to take him deeper. Neji pulled back and pressed against her upper walls, drawing out her pleasure as his thick cock receded from her wet cavern. Her nails dug into his shoulders. With each thrust, sweat coated their skin in an erotic sheen. Neji surged into her wetness, eliciting moans from her swollen, rosy lips. The filthy slapping of their skin and squelching of her cunt filled the training grounds with the erotic tales of their activity, joined by each grunt and moan.

“Yes, Neji,” she purred his name to the heavens.

Shisui watched the pair grind against each other and enjoy their carnal pleasure, but it was time to move forward. His greedy, jealous nature reared its head. As hot as it was to watch Neji inside of Sakura, Shisui was ready to have his partner. He shifted closer and dragged his fingers up the back of Neji’s sweat-slickened thigh. He spread his hand over Neji’s ass, feeling each muscle tense and relax as his hips worked his cock into Sakura. He dipped his finger into the cleft of his ass, spreading the cheeks to give him access to Neji’s puckered hole. The pursed skin practically begged to be breached, begged for Shisui to take him. Anticipation hunched Neji’s shoulders and his mind drifted between the pleasure he felt inside of Sakura and the pleasure he knew was to come from Shisui. Neji pushed his anal muscles open for Shisui’s finger and relished in the feel of it entering him, stretching him. As he moved into Sakura, Shisui pulled his finger back and gave him another one before removing both fingers. His hole gaped open, ready to be filled again. If he were a lesser shinobi, he would have whined in discontent at being left empty by him partner. As if knowing his partner’s mind, Shisui smirked and slapped Neji’s ass; he was rewarded with a heated glare from those alluring eyes. Neji liked the spark of pain, the heating of skin from a well-placed smack; Shisui was just usually buried balls deep inside him when he did it. Shisui shrugged in faux innocence, smiled, and positioned himself behind Neji, taking the brunette’s hips in his hand. He’d give him what he really wanted.

“How does he feel, Sakura-chan?” Shisui’s playful taunt reminded Sakura that she was supposed to be pleasing him too. She opened her eyes but could only see him over Neji’s shoulder.

“Good, Shisui-san. He feels good,” Sakura moaned and rolled her hips into Neji’s thrusts.

“Glad to hear that. But now it’s Neji’s turn,” Shisui smirked down at her. She gave him a puzzled look, unsure what he meant until Neji grunted out and surged deeper into her. Sakura shut her eyes at the intense shock of pleasure and tossed her hair back into the dirt. Neji closed his eyes and breathed, fighting back his orgasm from the feel of Sakura’s cunt around him and Shisui’s cock inside of him.

“You see Sakura-chan, Neji likes to be in the middle,” Shisui smirked, pulling out of his partner and then thrusting inside of him again. Neji’s body was engulfed in hot flames erupting from his lower half. His ass clenched around Shisui’s thick cock, welcoming the invading length. His mind was dulled with the pleasure, unable to form coherent thoughts; each breath he took either impaled him further onto Shisui’s cock or pushed him deeper into Sakura’s dripping cunt. Gathering Neji’s hair, Shisui slipped it to one side and leaned to his partner’s ear, forcing the last few inches of his cock into Neji’s tight hole. Sakura watched as Neji’s face contorted into pleasure: the most emotion she’d ever seen on the usually reserved shinobi.

“I’m gonna fuck you good,” Shisui whispered his delicious promise in Neji’s ear. Neji shivered at the sensual danger lurking beneath Shisui’s voice like a barely restrained animal. There’d be no escaping the extent of Shisui’s desire, and he didn’t want to. Shisui pulled out of Neji slowly, savoring the drag and pull of his muscles scrambling to keep Shisui’s cock inside. It was truly intoxicating how much Neji’s body wanted him each time they coupled.

Sakura turned her head to watch Itachi as Neji pulled out of her again. Even so soon after coming inside her, he had already reached his full mast again. He stroked his cock confidently in time with Shisui’s rhythm, eyes piercing and focused. Itachi’s eyes shifted down to her and softened just slightly. She opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out invitingly to him.

“Looks like—she wants you—to play again, Taichou,” Shisui grunted between each rolling thrust into Neji. The brunette groaned and hung his head. His body took every thrust eagerly. Smirking himself, Itachi stood and walked towards his team. He held his cock up, letting a line of his precum drip down into Sakura’s waiting mouth. She twirled her tongue around the string and winked.

_‘The little vixen,’_ Itachi thought. As the string of cum disappeared in her mouth, Sakura curled her tongue up, almost brushing against the purplish head.

“I won’t give you what you want so easily,” he chided her. He sped up his his hand, coaxing strings of precum to fall onto her lips and hair. As Shisui and Neji fucked into her, he would decorate her pretty skin with his cum. Sakura was about to respond when the words were cut from her throat with a particularly strong thrust.

“Neji, Shisui!” she cried, forgetting the honorific all together. Neji had tilted his hips, sending his cock into her upper wall with each of Shisui’s seemingly unending thrust. The sweat that trickled down her skin only added to each flicker of pleasure punctuating their combined thrusts. She moaned boldly with abandon. Neji pressed his hand to her stomach, forcing her womb into his upwards thrusts. Sharp spikes of ecstasy radiated from her womb up her spine. Sakura knew she was nearing her end.

“You take it so well; you’re so good for me,” Shisui panted hotly in Neji’s ear. The wet slap of his hips against Neji’s ass filled the clearing with a filthy, erotic rhythm. Neji arched his back and leaned against his partner, forcing Shisui to wrap his arms around Neji’s hot torso to keep him upright. He slipped his hand over Neji’s throat to squeeze his windpipe just enough. “You like it?”

“Yes,” Neji panted, his eyes closed. Shisui’s cock, Sakura’s cunt, Itachi pumping himself over Sakura—he loved the sight and feel of all of hit.

“You need it?” Shisui’s sinful words played in his ear. Yes, he needed it. He needed Shisui in his ass, in his mouth. He needed Shisui’s arms wrapped around him, Shisui’s hand tightening over his throat. He needed every thrust that sent their balls slapping together, every grunt that sung his pleasure. He needed Shisui to fuck him. He didn’t say it, but he knew that Shisui knew it, knew how he held Neji in the palm of his hand.

Saying nothing more, Shisui leaned his forehead to Neji’s shoulder and rolled his hips. His cockhead speared that perfect spot that would send Neji closer and closer to the edge. The coil tightened further and further and further, like knotted wire in the base of his stomach. Shisui reached around to Sakura and flicked her clit back and forth, making the pinkette cry out in ecstasy. She couldn’t take it anymore. She was too close! Her inner walls began to spasm and she knew she couldn’t hold out for much longer. Finally, the arhythmic clench of Sakura’s walls the thrust of Shisui’s hips sent Neji over the edge first. He groaned out his partner’s name in a low moan and came, sending hot bursts of sticky cum into Sakura’s waiting hole.

“Fuck!” Shisui yelled and released himself suddenly into Neji’s quivering asshole. Neji leaned over Sakura, pressing his lips into her throat and biting down on the cord of muscle. He reached his hand between their bodies and joined Shisui in rubbing her clit in furious circles, still presenting his ass for Shisui to finish his thrusts and keep pushing him into Sakura.

“Cum,” Neji ordered her and Sakura was finally able to release the pent-up desire. She let go and her orgasm overtook her quickly, blocking every sense but the static feel of her nerves. Her breath caught in her lungs, her body spasmed, her pussy constricted and bared down on the thick cock still embedded and spurting inside of her. She cried Neji’s name, cried Shisui’s, and felt Itachi’s hot cum hit her sensitive nipples. Her taichou’s cum painted her heated skin thoroughly, adding to the sticky mess that was now inside her ass and cunt.

Their harsh pants for breath filled the glade. Shisui finally pulled back, giving Sakura an apologetic smile for forcing her to stay in what had to be an uncomfortable position with two shinobi pressing down on her. She only had the energy to give him a small smile. She was utterly exhausted. With Shisui off of his back, Neji pulled out of Sakura and rolled over next to her, enjoying the heated ache of his muscles. Both of them laid in the grass, cum dripping out of them from being used by the skilled Uchiha.

Itachi glanced down at the younger shinobi with a fond tip of his lips; they’d both done well. He turned to see his cousin smirking at him and shook his head at the self-satisfied grin on his face. All in all, he _was_ happy to see his team satisfied. After a few minutes, Sakura shifted up and went to find her clothing. The red blouse, black shorts, and white underwear lay crumpled in the dirt from where Itachi had tossed them at the beginning of their session. She strode over to them and shook the dirt off, tossing her taichou a look that carried more amusement than actual heat. Itachi only responded with smirk and nod of approval, telling her that she had done her job well.

“Five minutes?” she heard Shisui whisper. She wasn’t sure what he was talking about but focused more on putting on her clothes first. She slipped her lacy panties up her leg, trying not to wince at the feeling of the damp cloth against her sticky, cum coated skin. Her shirt and shorts came next; she didn’t even bothering with her chest bindings. When she turned around, Shisui and Neji were still laying on the ground with Shisui wrapped around Neji like a second skin, fitting his front to Neji’s back and his arm slung casually over Neji’s waist. Neji’s muscles were relaxed and loose; obviously he didn’t mind the lack of personal space between them.

“Want to join us, blossom?” Shisui invited her over. She blushed brightly at having been caught staring, even though it didn’t feel like she’d witnessed anything wrong. Shisui only gave her the playful smirk he’d been giving her all day, Neji didn’t say anything, just breathed deeply as if he was falling asleep in Shisui’s arms… it was rather sweet actually. Sakura shook her head with a smile. Was this what Itachi had really been talking about during their negotiation? She turned back to Itachi.

“You’re part of our team. This stays between us,” he warned, and she caught a glimpse of the deadly shinobi he was beneath his gentle treatment of her and kind exterior. Itachi was protective of his team, and honestly, who was she going to tell that there was more to Shisui and Neji than comradery?

Was there something forbidden about teammates becoming involved? Kakashi-sensei hadn’t mentioned anything. Was there something with the Uchiha clan? No, Sasuke had never mentioned anything either, and Itachi hadn’t blinked twice when Shisui had suggested cuddling. He seemed rather used to the act. The Hyūga then. The problem must lie with Neji being a Hyūga. Was that a problem for all of the Hyūga? All Branch members of the clan? Or just Neji because he was so close to the Main branch? All of the uncertainty was a puzzle, and she loved figuring out trivia games. She’d ask Hinata, see if her friend knew anything about it; she’d obviously have to be prudent to not risk giving away Neji’s secret if Hinata didn’t know anything; she didn’t want to get him in trouble. But Hinata liked Naruto, so if it was forbidden, Sakura could easily make it sound as if she’d just been curious for the sake of whatever relationship might bloom between them rather than talking about Neji.

Sakura yawned, feeling the drowsy side effect of her orgasm beginning to take hold. Her plan with Hinata could wait; for now she wanted to enjoy the thrum of a good orgasm and shower the cum, dirt, and sweat from her body. A nap sounded nice too, and when she woke up, Sakura had no doubt she’d still be deliciously sore.

Noticing her movement, Itachi dismissed her. They had been quite demanding of her, and it would take time for her to develop the stamina to go another round, or hours if they needed her to. “You did well, Sakura-chan. Go rest.” 

Sakura smiled gratefully to him and nodded. She started to walk towards her apartment, then turned back to give Shisui and Neji a wave and a smile. Neji nodded while Shisui waved then wrapped his arm back around Neji and continued their intimate time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, leaves Kudos, reviews, or otherwise shows their interest in this series
> 
> \---
> 
> Fic Coming Soon: Bird Set Free- Neji and Shisui’s story
> 
> Summary: “It’s said that we’re cousin clans. The Uchiha are fire; we gain our strength from emotions—hatred, love, friendship. They fuel us. But the Hyūga, well, you’re all ice: control and reservation. You think that gives you power.” Shisui looked at him, and Neji was sure that Shisui’s talented eyes saw deeper into him than even beyond the Byakugan’s limits. “If you ever want to know what it’s like to taste a bit of freedom, come to me,” Shisui smirked darkly, finally letting his cum erupt and the sweet pull of an orgasm rush through him.


End file.
